Love Will Always Continue
by KatherineDaae1872
Summary: What if Christine chose Erik? Will Raoul be ok with this or will he go to extreme measures to make her his.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Christine Daae was a 7-year-old girl who had beautiful brown curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. She lived with her father who was a famous violinist. His name was Gustave Daae and he worked at the Opera House. He knew he was dying so he called Antoinette Giry to he's death bed.

"I need you to take care of my Little Lotte Antoinette." Gustave said to her. She nods and when she does little Christine came in and sat on her father's bed. "Father please get better please." She says crying her little eyes out. "Christine, it is my time to go. But when I go I will send you an Angel of Music to you. The angel shale protect you. I love you my Little Lotte." He said with his last breath. And Christine knew that he was gone. She cried so hard. Antoinette told her "Christine you can come live in the Opera House with me and Meg. And I will train you to be a ballerina." She said with open arms. Christine hugs her and said "Who is Meg?" She said out of curiosity. "Meg is my daughter she will love as I love you." She said.

 _ **13 years later**_

"Christine…. Christine?" Meg said as she is heading down to the chapel. When she gets down there she finds her lighting a candle for her father. "Christine why are you always down here?" She asks. Christine looks as if she had been crying.

"Christine, are you alright? You look like you have been crying." Meg said.

"Oh Meg…. I miss my father so much. You know when I was a little girl my father said he would send me an angel of music." She said with tears in her eyes.

"No I never knew that. Do you really think your father sent you an angel of music Christine?"

"Of course, Meg. Why do you think I sing better than I use to before."

"Oh." Meg said with that she stood up took Christine's hand and said "Come mother will be wondering where we are. We don't want to bel late again." So, they both went off to practice.

 **Meanwhile**

"Carlotta please sing. With you holding everyone up we will never get the production done in time." Mr. Reyer said angrily. As he said that Christine and Meg walk in.

"If you want someone to sing have that little ballet rat Christine sing. I'm sure she would be glad to sing for you!" Carlotta said with such rage.

"As you wish. Christine pleas could you sing for us.?" Said Mr. Reyer.

"Y-yes."

She walks to the center of the stage and starts to sing.

" _Think of me, think of me fondly_

 _When we've said goodbye_

 _Remember me once in a while_

 _Please promise me you'll try…"_

"Brava, brava" everyone says

"Mr. Reyer I think we found our new Prima Donna don't you agree?" Madame Giry said.

"Yes, I think we have. Congratulations Christine. You have the lead role."

"WHAT! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She said with such rage. And she walked up to Christine a slapped her and Christine fell to the floor.

Out of no where a sand bag from above the stage fell near Carlotta and she screamed.

"That is, it! I'm leaving good bye. I can't believe I have been replaced a ballet rat!" She screams.

"Miss. Daae is their anything we could do for our new Prima Donna?" M. Andre said ever so happily.

"Yes, there is actually. I want one of Carlotta's dressing room. The one with the mirror…. And…. Box 5 to always be open to the Opera Ghost."

"As you with the Opera Ghost can have box 5 to use a he pleases."

"Thank you." She says with a smile.

"Come Christine. Let me show you to your dressing room." Madame Giry said. She takes Christine's hand and leads her to her new dressing room. When Christine walked in she saw that the room was head to toe with pink and white. As she walked through out the room she noticed a letter addressed to her.

She picks it up and opened it. The letter read:

 _Christine,_

 _I am so proud of you. You have the lead role in Hannibal, and you drove that horrid creature called Carlotta way. If you do well tonight I shall reveal myself to you._

 _Love,_

 _Your Angel of Music_

She smiled at the letter he angel had wrote her. She new that tonight had to be perfect. She has always wanted to know what her angel looked like. She put the letter back on the table where she found it. Antoinette showed her whet costume was for each act. And she got ready for the first act tonight.

 _ **After the performance**_

Christine knew she had done an amazing job she was full of joy. She went down to the chapel to light a candle for her father. When she gets down there and sits in front of candle she hears he Angels voice.

"Brava…. Brava Christine. I am very proud of you"

"Oh, angel I was hoping you would say that" she said a smile on her face.

"As I promised I shall show myself to you tonight."

Before she could answer him, she hears Meg coming. "Christine… Christine?" She said looking for her.

"I must go my Christine. I shall see you tonight."

"Angel wait." She said. She sees Meg sit next to her. Meg hugs Christine and says to her "you were amazing. I wish I could sing like you." She said as she smiled.

"Meg it was my angel of music who helped me get through tonight."

"Christine, you don't believe that this angel of music that your father sent you is really helping you sing? Do you?"

"Oh, course I do Meg. Who else would help me." The both stand and Meg lead she back up to her dressing room where Madame Giry was waiting for her with a note. She hands Christine the note, opens it and it reads:

 _Christine,_

 _Little Lotte, a red scarf._

She read it out loud. Looked at Madame Giry the both looked confused. Madame Giry gives Christine a red rose with a black ribbon. She said "He is pleased with you Christine." Madame Giry leaves Christine to change. After she leaves someone walks in.

"Little Lotte were I'd your red scarf? I hope you didn't lose it again. After all that trouble, I did to get it out of the sea." He said

"Raoul is that you." She said as he nodded his head walking towards her. She gives him a big hug.

"Christine, you sang like an angel tonight."

"Thank you, Raoul."

"I would like to talk you to dinner. Come."

"No Raoul. The angel of music is very strict."

"Oh, come come you still don't believe in that. I will not take no for an answer. You must change I'll be back in 5 minute. My Christine…. My Little Lotte." He leaves.

 **5 minute later**

Christine changed into a white corset with a thin white coat and white stockings. Then all the candles in the room went out then….

"How dare he call you his!" The angel said with such anger.

"Angel I tried to stop him but I was not strong enough please forgive me"

"Oh Christine. Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. But come he will come back for you hear take my hand." He said holding his hand out. She takes his hand. She slowly walks to her angel. When she hears Raoul "Christine…. Christine." She ignores Raoul and continue ps to walk to her angel.

"Christine…. Christine!" He yells through the locked door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Come to you angel Christine." He said. Christine couldn't help but gaze into his eyes. He leads her into a hallway. She saw a handsome masked man. Her heart grew with even more love for he angel. She has no words to say she is speechless. But she remembered that her angel told her that she could communicate by singing but she had no words to say. She was truly speechless.

He leads he onto a boat. She sits her down ever so carefully so she does not fall into the water. As he sat her down he say a little smile come from her. He smiles when he saw her smile. He starts to move the boat and as he moves Christine sees a big metal gate. She sees the gate open and what she sees inside made her gasp. She saw how beautiful it was.

"Where are we?" She asks him. As he gets off the boat he says "Christine this is my home. This is where I make my music."

"Oh, my it is so beautiful here."

"I have brought you here for a reason my Christine." He said in the sweetest way. "I brought you here because I want you to sing for me. Sing for my music Christine."

He holds his hand out and she takes it. He leads her to his organ. Where she sees all these music sheets. She smiles with such joy. He saw the joy on her face which made him smile at her. Christine felt something in her heart… Something that he knew was there. She knew she loves peer angel. She needed to tell him.

"Angel…. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Christine. Anything."

"I-I-I think I love you angel." She says looking shy. When he hears these words, he finds relief when he hears the words come out of Christine mouth. "Oh Christine." She said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I- ". Before she could finish he stopped her and said "Christine… My Christine you have nothing to be sorry for. I happy that you said that."

"You are?"

"Yes Christine. I love you too."

They smile at each other as he spins her around in his arms she does the thing he never expected from her. She kisses him. When he realized when she was doing he bags in to cry. When they break from their kiss she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I-I don't know-." She reals he could finish her sentence because he was kissing her. It seemed like hours passed as they were kissing. When they finally broke their kiss he said "Come I want to show you something."

She follows him to a manikinO. And on that manikin, was a beautiful white wedding dress.

"Oh my."

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, I love it. It's so beautiful." She smiled. She began to become speechless. She didn't know what else to say. Then she fainted. He grabbed her and took her to him bed and slowly laid her down of the red sheets. He saw how beautiful she was just lying there.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Giry! Madame Giry!" Raoul said with such anger.

"Raoul what are you doing here?" She said with shock.

"Where is Christine!"

"I don't know why?" She said. But she knew that was a lie. She knew exactly where Christine was.

"Don't play games with me women where is she!"

"I don't know sir. I told you after I left her dressing room yesterday I don't know where she went after that why?"

"I told her I was taking her to dinner and she said something about the angel of music would like it. I would take no for an answer p. So, I told her 5 minute I'll be back to get her. Then"

"Then what Raoul."

"The door was locked and I hear a man's voice the room. By the time, I got the door unlocked she was gone."

"Well I have no idea where she is I'm sorry." With that she left.

"I WILL FIND HER MADAME GIRY! IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" He said walking away with anger.

 ** _1 hour later_**

Christine flutter her eyes open and sees that she is in a bed. But not just any bed HIS bed. She got off the bed and she still hear music so she walks to it. She saw her angel sitting in front of the organ. She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and followed up the neck and she saw the white mask and slowly took it off. She didn't realize what she had done till she saw she was on the floor.

"NO CHRISTINE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SEE THIS MONSTER!" He said crying. She got up and walked towards him. She sat next to him and said "I don't care what you look like I will still love you no matter what." She said so sweetly to him. He turned to look at her face and she saw that the left side of his face was disfigured. She gave his deformity a kiss.

"Oh Christine. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes. I love you."

"Oh, Christine I love you too." He said as Christine gave him a kiss.

O

 **Awe he got a kiss and Christine said that she loved him. Could this be the start of a relationship? Find out in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Angel. You never told me your name." She said sitting in his lap. He looked down at. He moved the curls in front of her eye always with is finger and said "Erik... My name is Erik."

"Erik… I like it" she said with a smile on her face.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Mother have you seen Christine. She missed practice today plus I didn't see her go to bed last night. Do you know where she is."

"Meg don't worry about Christine. I have it covered already."

Antoinette realized that she needed to get Christine back or M. Firmin and M. Andre will start to ask questions. She starts to head for the secret passage that leads to Erik's lair.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Meg…. Meg!" Raoul shouted

"Raoul what are you don't here?"

"I'm looking for Christine. Have you seen her!"

"No I have not. I'm sorry"

He walks away but he says something under his breath that Meg did not like one bit.

"When I find, her she will regret ever leaving!" He said with such anger.

Meg new she had to warn Christine. But how could she when she could not find her. But she knew of she told her mother she would do something about it.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Christine, are you alright?" Erik said with a worried look on his face.

"Erik I'm kind of worried."

"About what my love."

"Raoul. He's probably looking for me. And I didn't like the way she was calling my name the other night. I'm scared that he might do something to me."

"He will never touch you my angel. And if he does he will regret the moment he EVER hurt you. I will protect you my love… Christine can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"Did you mean what you said… That you love me?"

"Every word that I said is true Erik I love you with all my heart."

"Oh, Christine I love you too."

"CHRISTINE!" Madame Giry said

Erik and Christine looked at each other seeing if they heard right. And they did Madame Giry came from behind one of the mirrors.

"Christine there you are we have a problem."

"What wrong?" She asked with such worry.

"It's Raoul. He's been looking for you ever since you left. He's angry. I have never seen him like this before. Ever!"

Christine looked at Erik with a scared look in her eyes.

"Erik, she needs to come back. She needs to practice and she needs to get back up their before he loses his mind."

"I know I'll take her. And then I will come back for her later tonight we have lots of work to do if she is going to be the lead in II Muto."

"Fine if she is not up there in 5 minutes I'm coming for her myself. Okay?"

He nods and then Madame Giry leave the way she came. Erik look at Christine and saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Christine. Don't cry it's alright. I will not let anything happen to you."

She looks up to see his eyes. She goes in for a kiss. He was surprised by what she had did. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. They shared a long passionate kiss. She puts her hands on Erik's neck. His hands around her waist pulling her ever so close to him. They break from there kiss. "We must be going. Everyone is wondering where you are. Ever those to fools who run my theatre."

They both leave hand in hand. Christine is happy. In fact, she wishes she could stay with her angel forever. Erik looked at her wondering what she was thinking. "Christine what are you thinking about." He asked with curious tone.

"Wishing I could stay here with you forever. I don't want to go back and see ever just yet. I love being here with you. I feel so safe being with you."

"I know. I wish for the same. I would have never seen myself with a beautiful young woman like you to love this hideous monster."

"Erik don't call yourself that. You're a handsome…. Umm how old are?"

"21 why?"

"You're a handsome 21-year-old man who I love with all my heart I will never understand why you would call yourself a hideous monster."

"That my dear is a story for another time. Come I need to get you back or you'll be in even more trouble." So, they set off to the mirror leading to her dressing room. Erik leads her to the chair in her dressing room sits her down and kisses her. He leaves her with a smile on her face. She stands and starts to change and that's when Erik heads for his lair. Christine changes into a white dress. She was getting ready to leave when Raoul busted through the door. She charged at her and slapped her across the face leaving her mouth bleeding. She fell to the floor.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" He screamed at her she had no word. She was scared beyond straight.

"WELL… WHERE WERE YOU!"

I-I- "Before she could say anything else he slapped her once more. She screamed in pain. Crying her eyes out for help.

"MADAME GIRY HELP!" She screamed over and over.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN OFF ON ME LIKE THAT! " He hits her again. Crying her beautiful brown eyes out. She realized that she was still bleeding. But ever more now that he had hit her again for the second time. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she wanted her angel.

 ** _Will Madame Giry get to her in time before Raoul beats her to death? Fine out in chapter 4. Please review. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Madame Giry hears screaming coming from Christine's dressing room. She quickly runs to her room but when she gets their she finds the door lock.

"Let me in Christine." She says knocking on the door. But she hears another voice. Raoul's voice.

"YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! YOU WILL MARRY ME. SO I CAN KEEP A LEASH ON YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU TO VERY RUN OUT ON ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"I will never marry you. I would rather die than marry you. I have no love for you. I don't care if I ever get out of here alive. You can never make me love you!"

 ** _Outside the door_**

"I need the spare key to this room NOW!" She yells at a stage boy. He quickly runs to go get the spare key to Christine's dressing room. By the time the boy get back she hears Christine scream again.

 ** _Inside_**

Raoul smacked Christine again. When Madame Giry gets into the room she sees Christine in the corner of the room and Raoul standing in front of her ready to smack Christine once more.

"HELP! Someone get in here and help me NOW!" She screams. Then 4 stage workers come to get Raoul's hands off Christine. When Raoul is out of the room. Christine is crying nonstop. Madame Giry runs her to her room where Christine is taken to the secret passageway that leads down to Erik.

"Meg help me carry Christine." Meg agrees but does not ask any questions about where she is taking Christine.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Erik is sitting at his organ and thinking about his angel of music. When he hears, some water splashing.

"ERIK! ERIK GET OVER HERE NOW!" He sees Madame Giry and Meg carry Christine. He knew right away that something was not right. He quickly gets up and opens the gate. He runs to get Christine. When he gets to his angel he sees that she has been bleeding.

"What happen to her?!"

"Raoul hit her. By the time, I got to her he said he was going to force Christine to marry him."

"Like hell he will. Over my dead body." He takes Christine from Meg and Madame Giry and takes his angel to his bed. He lays her down in his bed and leaves to talk to Madame Giry.

"When I get my hands on that boy he is DEAD!" Erik said with such anger.

"Erik don't. You know killing Raoul won't change what happened to Christine. All she needs right now is you by her side. I will deal with Raoul." Things go silent when everyone hears Christine crying. Erik rushed to her side.

"Erik why would he do this to me. What did I do?" She said with tears rushing down her race.

"Oh, my angel I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said holding her tightly. Madame Giry walked with Meg.

"My dear Christine tell us what happened. Please." Madame Giry said.

"He came in my dressing room and asked where I had been I didn't respond and then he-he-he hit me. Then he said the he will force me to marry him so he could watch me closely. I told him I would rather die than marry him. Then he smacked me once more…. I screamed for help. I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright Christine you're safe now my angel." Erik said. He knew that Raoul would never get way with this. He hurt the one thing that Erik loved most. His angel…. His Christine.

"He cannot get away with this… What am I to do. I have to go back up their sooner or later." She said.

"Don't worry Christine. Raoul will not hurt you again. For now, you will have someone with you at all times. Till then you will stay here with Erik. I will come for you when I have everything under control." With that Madame Giry leaves with Meg. They head up staid to tell the manager what had happened. When they get up to the stage the find the managers with Raoul.

"M. Firmin M. Andre my I have a word with you alone."

They nod and head to Madame Giry's office.

"Where is Christine ever his looking for her?"

"We have a problem."

"What are you saying?" Firmin asked Madame Giry.

"A few moments ago, I found Raoul beating Miss. Daae."

"Do you have any witness to this."

"Better yet I can show you her cuts and bruises."

"The where she?" Andre asked.

"Come tomorrow around noon Christine and I will be in my office."

"Very well the until tomorrow Giry." Fir in said. With that they both leave.

"Mother what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But we have to keep a good eye on Christine."

"I think it's better if she stays in my room from now on mother. It will be safer for her at night." Meg said.

"Your right Meg. Let's go tell Christine."

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Christine walked toward Erik who was sitting at his organ. She sat next to him giving a hug.

"Oh, Christine I'm so sorry this happened to you. Please forgive me." He said with tears almost in his eyes.

"Oh angel. Don't blame yourself. It was not your fault." She gives Erik a kiss. They look at each other, they knew that they loved each other very much. He goes in for another kiss but this time they never let go of each other. They kissed with such passion for one another. He holds her tightly. When he realizes what, he is doing he backs off. Breaking their passionate kiss.

"Christine I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. Don't apologize for something that we both want." He looks at her and kissed her again. He lifted her from the piano bench taking her to his bed. Laying her down softy onto the bed. When they hear Madame Giry's voice.

 ** _Darn just getting to the good part. Will Erik and Christine get to finish what they started or not. P.S I may cut the nitty gritty senses just a bit. Chapter 5 will be up very soon. Please review. Thank you._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Stay here my angel I will go see what she wants." Erik said with disappointment in his voice. He walks out leaving Christine still on the bed. Erik sees Madame Giry standing I front of Erik.

"Where's Christine? I need to tell her something. It's important."

"Christine, can you come here." After he said that she comes from his bed room. Christine walked in to the room were Erik and Madame Giry stood. She looked at Madame Giry with a curious look on her face. When she got to the point where Erik and Giry stood. Madame Giry noticed Christine stood close to Erik and his hand was around Christine's waist.

"Christine, you will be sharing a room with Meg and the managers would like to see you in my office tomorrow." She said keeping her eyes on Erik's hand. She also saw Christine's head rested on Erik's shoulder.

"Are you sure it's safe for me to go back up there?" Christine look so scared just thinking of going back up there. She knew if Raoul saw her he would be very angry with her. She could only imagine what Raoul would do to her.

"Yes, it is. But Raoul is still here. I will leave a letter to let you know when it is safe to come up. I can't let him hurt you again. I will escort him to the door. The you should have enough time to get to Meg's room." She said with confidence in her voice. Christine looked at Erik with a panic look on her face. Erik knew that Raoul could not get away with what he did to his Christine. But how could she keep a secret like this from her. He knew that she would probably get mad. But Erik could not risk anyone hurting his Christine. He would do anything to keep her safe. He must do something to keep her safe.

"Everything will be fine Christine. If you want I can escort to Meg's room. I will make sure you are safe." He said holding Christine. His heart skipped a beat when she hugged him. He never knew he could feel like this.

"He is still looking for Christine. I fear he will look everywhere for her. Even down here. She needs to come back with me."

"NO I will it risk leaving her alone with that waste of a life form. I would rather die than put Christine in harm's way." With that he held Christine ever closer to him.

"I can't… I won't go up their while he is here. You can't make me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"it's alright Christine you don't have to if you don't have too." Erik Said trying to calm Christine. He looked at Madame Giry. Madame Giry knew their 'twas nothing more she could do or say to get Christine to go up there.

"I hope this plan works. I will try to distract him so we can to get you up to Meg's room. Where will she stay till then?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"She will stay here with me till midnight. That should give you enough time to get the boy out."

Which that's Madame Giry leaves Christine and Erik alone. Erik continues to hold his Christine for as long as he can. She looks up at him…. Puts her hand on his cheek she says "Erik I love you." Then she kisses him. His hands on her cheeks. Kisses her with such passion. "Oh Christine. I love you too." She pushes his coat off. The reaching for the buttons on his vest when he stops her. "Christine I can't. Not that I don't want to I do but. I would rather do this with you beside me as my wife." She looked at him and she saw she took his hands "Erik-." Before she could finish Erik interrupted her. "I'm sorry Christine I-." Christine put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Erik I would love to be your wife." He looked at her with utter shock. Did he hear her right? 'Did she say she would love to be my wife?' He thought to himself. "My Christine when time comes I would love to be by your side forever. But we cannot." She looked so confused when she heard Erik say that. "Christine If I were to put a ring on your finger Raoul would be furious with you. We have keep this between us. No one must know. Promise me you'll keep this secret." She kisses her angel, her love. She knew that he was right. "I promise." She kisses him. "Oh, Christine I love you. I love you so much. I don't know how you can love this monster." She looked into his eyes put her hand on his right cheek "Erik I do not fear you. Love you... I will always love you more matter what. You are my Angel of Music." "Oh Christine."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Giry there you are I have been looking for you." Raoul De Changy said with the look of calmness but tone of angry. Madame Giry did not like this.

"Yes, Raoul what do you need." She said with sarcasm.

"I want Christine to be my wife. And I don't know where she is."

"There is no way a. I letting you marry her. You almost killed her!" She said walking away from him.

"Well she needs to learn how answer a man when he is talking to her."

"WHAT! She will not marry you. I will not let this stand. You hit her. You drew blood! She does not love you. You cannot make a woman love you by hitting her to a pulp! I will see that you never marry her if it is the last thing I do!" She walked away with anger and worried about Christine's safety. She needed to warn Erik. "She will marry me whether she likes it or not! She will learn to love me!" He said to Madame Giry as she walked away. Antoinette knew Christine would not be safe married to Raoul. She hurried to Erik and Christine. She made her way to the secret passage way to Erik's lair. She made her way to the two-way mirror. She opened it and hurried to Erik. "Erik! Christine!" She screamed for they both hurry to her. "Antoinette what's wrong what happened?!" Erik knew that there was something wrong.

"Christine is not safe."

"What?" Erik said with worry.

"Raoul is forcing Christine to marry him. I tried to stop him I really did. I'm sorry Erik."

"Giry it's okay you tried to stop him. Christine does not even love that fool."

"Yes, I know I told him that and he said 'She will marry me whether she likes it or not! She will learn to love me!' I told him over my dead body but he is insisting to marry her."

"What I do not even love Raoul. I would die before I marry him! Erik, you can't let this happen. He will take everything I love away from me. Erik, you have to stop him." She said as Christine started to cry. Erik knew she was right it was time to take matters into him own hands. "Don't worry my dear Christine, he will not get way with this."

 _ **Good…. bad…. Sorry chapter 5 is late I was working hard on it. What do you think will happen with Raoul? Find out next in chapter 6.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know this chapter maybe a little late. I'm trying to expand the chapters a little more. I hope you like what I have. Enjoy :)**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Erik knew he had to do something to stop Raoul but he didn't know how. He knew he had to do it when Christine was asleep. He knew he could not kill the boy… But maybe scare him. He looked at Christine she was still crying Erik held her ever so close to him. "Shhh Christine everything will be okay. I will not let anyone hurt you anymore. You do not have to do anything you do not want to do. Nobody can force you to marry that man. You are safe with me." Antoinette saw how much Erik cared for Christine. She saw the love that they have for each other. She knew she had to do everything to keep Christine from Raoul.

"I will do everything to stall Raoul. He must stay away from Christine. No matter what happens. Do you understand?" She said while looking at Erik with worry. They both knew that Christine wouldn't be safe with Raoul around. They would have to find some way of getting her up to Meg's room without Raoul seeing her. Erik had to come up with a plan to get rid of the boy. But how?

"Madame Giry thank you for the warning. She will stay here till the Vicomte De Changy is gone. I will have Christine out and into Meg's room by midnight." She nods to Erik. With that Antoinette left them alone. Christine was indeed scared of the Vicomte. She couldn't go up there. She did not want to marry a man she never loved. The only person she loves is Erik. She would die for him. She sat by Erik crying. Erik never liked to see Christine cry. It broke his heart to see he Christine cry. "Erik what am I going to do. I can't marry a man I do not love. The only man I love in this world is you. I love you Erik. _I will love you till my dying day_. Nothing will ever pull us apart." She said cuddled into Erik's arms. "Oh, Christine I love you so much. I don't like to see you cry." He kissed the top of her head.

"Erik promise me something."

"What my love."

"Do whatever is necessary to stop Raoul from marrying me. Just promise me that you can stop him. And to keep me safe away from him." She said looking into his eyes.

"I promise Christine I will never leave your side and I will leave you. He will regret ever touching you. I WILL KILL HIM!"

 _ **Meanwhile**_

As Madame Giry leave her office she runs into the Vicomte. She saw the rage in his eyes. She knew he was looking for Christine. "Ah Madame Giry have you found Christine yet?" She knew she had to lie to him. "No I have not I'm sorry Raoul. Why are you still looking for her?" She asked but she already knew the answer to her question. "Yes I am. I was wondering if she would care to join me to dinner. But as I can see you probably wounded let her. Even if you have found her yet but just not telling me." He said trying to hide is anger. Raoul was indeed still looking for her and indeed going to marry her. But there's one problem. Where is Christine? He has looked everywhere for her. He knew she could not be in the catacombs of The Opera House it's far too dangerous down there. 'Maybe she left Paris?' He thought to himself.

"Tell me Madame Giry are you hiding her from me? Because if you are I will find her. And she will marry me whether she wants to or not." Right there she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop him from getting to Christine. She also knew that she had to get Raoul out of the way so she could get Christine up to Meg's room.

"Giry do you mind walking me out?" He asked with a polite smile on his face.

"Of course, Vicomte I would be honored too." Right on time the clock struck midnight she knew Erik and Christine would be up here any second. She took Raoul's open arm and put her arm around his and they walked out. And as they walked out Erik and Christine appeared in Madame Giry's office. There on her desk laid a note to Erik and Christine the note read:

 _Erik and Christine,_

 _I have written this note after I left you guys. I am informing you that I have just left with Raoul. I not sure if he will really leave so BE CAREFUL. I have a feeling that he will not leave without finding Christine. If anything is to happen or he sees you take Christine back to your lair. I will come for her when it is safe. Watch over her Erik._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Antoinette_

"Come Christine we only have little time _."_ She nods and Erik starts to head towards Meg's room. They run passed the chapel and passed Christine dressing room. They stop half way to Meg's room when they hear someone coming. Erik takes Christine into a small dark corner while the wait for whoever was coming to pass. They realize it was Madame Giry so they come out from the corner scaring Madame Giry. "Good god don't scare me like that." She whispers. "Sorry Madame we were on our way to Meg's room." Christine said with an apologetic smile. "Come Meg should still be awake." She said leading them to Meg's room. Antoinette opens the door where Meg sat on her bed waiting for Christine. "Oh, Christine you're okay. Thank god." Meg said hugging Christine. "Christine I will come for you in the morning. Do not let anyone in. Do not open the door. Got it." Christine shook her head letting Madame Giry she understood. Erik came towards Christine giving her a hug. He leans down to kiss her "I will come for you later. After Madame Giry has given me the okay to get you. Then we will start practicing for you lead role in II Muto." She smiled at Erik gave him one more kiss before leaving her. "Erik I love you." She said with on last hug for the night. "I love you too my Christine." He rubs his thumb against her cheek. "We must leave goodnight girls." Then they left with tears in her eyes Meg says "come Christine you can sleep with me in my bed. Just like old time when we were kids." She said with such joy.

So, that night Meg and Christine fell asleep. Madame Giry and Erik made their separate ways. Erik back I his lair Antoinette when to her room. Erik sat in front of his organ trying to finish his opera that he has been working on for five years _Don Juan Triumphant._ He knew Christine had to be the lead role from the start. Erik could not understand what Christine saw in him. 'How could anyone love a person as hideous as this.' The thought to himself. He knew Christine had a pure heart, that she could see the _beauty underneath_. He got up from is organ and went to his bed. He laid in bed thinking about why Christine loved him he could quite see why thought. After a while he fell asleep.

 _ **8 o'clock in the morning**_

Christine woke up and she noticed that Meg had already left for practice. Christine, realize she could not leave the room without Madame Giry escorting her out of the room. She paced up and down in the room. Waiting and waiting for Madame Giry to get her. The she heard a knock at the door. "Christine, are you in there!" She knew that voice. It was Raoul, she ran into a corner crouched down covering her mouth so that Raoul could not here a word she would say. Raoul banged on the door. "Christine I know you are I there don't make me have to break the door down!" He screams at her. She did not know what to do. If she could she could escape out the window but it was too small. She would never fit. Then suddenly Raoul kicked the door in.

He walked fast towards her and he slapped her. "DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!" And her slapped Christine again. Raoul grabbed Christine by her arms and threw her on the bed. She kicked and slapped him but he wouldn't let her go. But before she could scream he put his handkerchief in her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"I WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO RUNAWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" He said then she felt his hands go up her dress. She cried, kicked and screamed for help. But no one heard her. But before Raoul could get any further Madame Giry screamed in shock. Everyone heard Madame Giry scream five stage crew came to Giry's aid and saw what she was screaming about. They pulled with all their force to get the Vicomte off Christine. By the time, they got the Vicomte off Christine she was so scared that she passed out.

Few hours later after the incident Christine woke up in Antoinette's office. She fluttered her eyes open and found Giry patting a cold wash cloth on her forehead. "Christine I'm so sorry I didn't get their fast enough." Antoinette said with tears in her eyes. "Where's Erik? I want to see Erik!" Christine said as she started to cry.

 _ **After Christine passed out**_

"Come put her in my office." Antoinette said to the stage boy caring Christine. He placed her on the sofa in Giry's office and left. Giry shut the door then she knew behind her stood Erik. "What happened to her?" He asked brushing Christine hair out of the way with his index finger. "Raoul attached her and tried to rape her. I stopped him when I walked in." Hearing this made Erik's blood boil. He stormed out heading for the passage way. He raced to the stage where he found the Vicomte pacing on the stage. Erik jumped from above the stage. "We'll look who I have here. Vicomte De Changy." He said with such anger. Raoul turn to see who it was but when he turned around Erik punched him in the face. "That is for hitting Christine. And this Is for almost raping her!" Erik said kicking Raoul in the stomach. "Touch her again and I will END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Then Erik left. Raoul quickly got up and left the opera house. Erik made his way back to Christine.

 _ **Do you think Raoul will ever come back after the beat down Erik gave him? Find out soon. There are two movie quotes in there can you guess what movie they are from? Yank you for reading this much and I hope you stick around till the end.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _Back in Madame Giry's office_**

"I'm sorry Christine. I'm so sorry." Giry said holding Christine in her arms. Then out of nowhere Erik was behind Madame Giry. "Oh Christine. My Christine. Im so sorry, I will never leave you alone again." Erik plead to his Christine. Christine jumped into her Erik's arms and started to cry. Christine was so scared. She couldn't comprehend what happened. All that was going through her mind was where what's Meg? Why did she leave so early? She never gets up this early? She didn't quite understand why Meg left. "Where was Meg. I thought she was to stay til you came and got me Madame Giry?" She asked while still in Erik's arms. Madame Giry looked at Christine with a confused look on her face. Christine was right where did Meg go? "I have no idea I didn't see her at all this morning." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Christine needs someone with her at all times. She can't be left alone anyone. I scared the boy off so he might not come back. Let's hope he never comes back. Ever." Erik Sid with a stern tone in his voice.

"you're right Erik she cannot be left alone until this problem is solved. I will watch her every move then at night she can stay with you." Madame Giry suggested to Erik.

"Fine. It is fine with me if it is fine with Christine." Himself and Antoinette looked at her. "Yes, it is fine with me. But… Erik I want you to be watching too." She said looking up at him.

"Anything my angel." He said cupping her chin and giving her a kiss. Christine sits in her Angels lap. "Christine what happened when Raoul came in?" Antoinette asked. She started to shake and tears formed in her eyes. She stutters as she retells the story "H-he kicked the door down… came towards me and he smacked me told me 'don't you ever runaway from me again. Do you hear me.' Then he smacked me again, then he grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. I kicked and screamed but he covert y mouth so no one could hear me scream an-and he tried to rape me." They she burst into tears crying into Erik's arms.

She could not talk about it anymore. She was indeed scared for Raoul. But why would Raoul do something like this? He was Christine's childhood sweetheart. They did everything together before Christine's father died. But after her father died he stopped talking to her. To be honest he didn't realize her til she started to sing. When she was a ballerina he **_NEVER_** noticed her. She as invisible to him. 'Why now?' She asked herself.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Raoul hurried out of the Opera House. He was angry and bleeding bad from his nose. He didn't see who hit him _(cough cough Erik)_ he called his carriage to take him home. On his way home, he thought of the best way possible to get Christine. The thought maybe kidnapping her or maybe rune her virtue so that she would have to marry him? But he had to get passed Madame Giry and the mystery man who beat the crap out of him. But how? How should he put a plan such as that into action?

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Christine I think you should rest for a little bit." Madame Giry suggested. But she shook her head "if I sit hear any longer I will go mad. I need to keep my mind off of what happen. I don't want to think about of have this conversation again." And with that she left to get ready for the rehearsals for II Muto. Madame Giry looked at Erik "I don't think she will take no for an answer. I guess let her deal with this in her own was." Erik nodded and agreed with her. "I have some work to do. I need to send some letters to the managers." Then he was gone.

 ** _1 Hour later_**

Madame Giry kept a good eye on Christine during practice. Then the managers Firmin and Andre walked in with Carlotta. "Madame Giry with is this ludicrous about the Opera Ghost?" Andre said handing her the letter which read:

 _Dear Andre,_

 _I am not happy with how you are running my Opera House. And the way Miss. Daae has been treated. I should also request that the Vicomte never return to the Opera House at all. And I shall see that Miss. Daae stays the lead role and Carlotta is the page boy. If these simple demands are ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

 _I remain your observant,_

 _O.G_

Carlotta walk towards Madame "I will not be replaced by this harlot again. I will play the lead in this role. I will not play the page boy. Not now not ever." She said with an angry tone towards Madame Giry. Christine walked toward Carlotta and slapped her "I am not a harlot. It takes a harlot to know when sees one." Christine said after slapping her. "Ladies I will settle this now. Carlotta will be the lead and Christine will play the page boy end of discussion." Andre said the left with Carlotta.

 ** _Later that evening_**

Carlotta got in her place for the first act, Christine next to her. Three more actors took center stage and began to sing.

 ** _Chapter 3_**

"Angel. You never told me your name." She said sitting in his lap. He looked down at. He moved the curls in front of her eye always with is finger and said "Erik... My name is Erik."

"Erik… I like it" she said with a smile on her face.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Mother have you seen Christine. She missed practice today plus I didn't see her go to bed last night. Do you know where she is."

"Meg don't worry about Christine. I have it covered already."

Antoinette realized that she needed to get Christine back or M. Firmin and M. Andre will start to ask questions. She starts to head for the secret passage that leads to Erik's lair.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Meg…. Meg!" Raoul shouted

"Raoul what are you don't here?"

"I'm looking for Christine. Have you seen her!"

"No I have not. I'm sorry"

He walks away but he says something under his breath that Meg did not like one bit.

"When I find, her she will regret ever leaving!" He said with such anger.

Meg new she had to warn Christine. But how could she when she could not find her. But she knew of she told her mother she would do something about it.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Christine, are you alright?" Erik said with a worried look on his face.

"Erik I'm kind of worried."

"About what my love."

"Raoul. He's probably looking for me. And I didn't like the way she was calling my name the other night. I'm scared that he might do something to me."

"He will never touch you my angel. And if he does he will regret the moment he EVER hurt you. I will protect you my love… Christine can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"Did you mean what you said… That you love me?"

"Every word that I said is true Erik I love you with all my heart."

"Oh, Christine I love you too."

"CHRISTINE!" Madame Giry said

Erik and Christine looked at each other seeing if they heard right. And they did Madame Giry came from behind one of the mirrors.

"Christine there you are we have a problem."

"What wrong?" She asked with such worry.

"It's Raoul. He's been looking for you ever since you left. He's angry. I have never seen him like this before. Ever!"

Christine looked at Erik with a scared look in her eyes.

"Erik, she needs to come back. She needs to practice and she needs to get back up their before he loses his mind."

"I know I'll take her. And then I will come back for her later tonight we have lots of work to do if she is going to be the lead in II Muto."

"Fine if she is not up there in 5 minutes I'm coming for her myself. Okay?"

He nods and then Madame Giry leave the way she came. Erik look at Christine and saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Christine. Don't cry it's alright. I will not let anything happen to you."

She looks up to see his eyes. She goes in for a kiss. He was surprised by what she had did. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. They shared a long passionate kiss. She puts her hands-on Erik's neck. His hands around her waist pulling her ever so close to him. They break from there kiss. "We must be going. Everyone is wondering where you are. Ever those to fools who run my theatre."

They both leave hand in hand. Christine is happy. In fact, she wishes she could stay with her angel forever. Erik looked at her wondering what she was thinking. "Christine what are you thinking about." He asked with curious tone.

"Wishing I could stay here with you forever. I don't want to go back and see ever just yet. I love being here with you. I feel so safe being with you."

"I know. I wish for the same. I would have never seen myself with a beautiful young woman like you to love this hideous monster."

"Erik don't call yourself that. You're a handsome…. Umm how old are?"

"21 why?"

"You're a handsome 21-year-old man who I love with all my heart I will never understand why you would call yourself a hideous monster."

"That my dear is a story for another time. Come I need to get you back or you'll be in even more trouble." So, they set off to the mirror leading to her dressing room. Erik leads her to the chair in her dressing room sits her down and kisses her. He leaves her with a smile on her face. She stands and starts to change and that's when Erik heads for his lair. Christine changes into a white dress. She was getting ready to leave when Raoul busted through the door. She charged at her and slapped her across the face leaving her mouth bleeding. She fell to the floor.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" He screamed at her she had no word. She was scared beyond straight.

"WELL… WHERE WERE YOU!"

I-I- "Before she could say anything else he slapped her once more. She screamed in pain. Crying her eyes out for help.

"MADAME GIRY HELP!" She screamed over and over.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN OFF ON ME LIKE THAT! "He hits her again. Crying her beautiful brown eyes out. She realized that she was still bleeding. But ever more now that he had hit her again for the second time. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she wanted her angel.

 ** _Will Madame Giry get to her in time before Raoul beats her to death? Fine out in chapter 4. Please review. :)_**


End file.
